


And I will try to fix you

by Ellienerd14



Series: In Every Lifetime [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cute boys in love, First Kiss, Healing, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: "You have a visitor. A handsome young man wants to see you."Blaine pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Kurt?"-The road to recovery is slow but Blaine knows everything will be okay if he has Kurt. (He does, in every way.)





	

 

"Its not fair." It felt good to say the words out loud, even if it was to an empty room.

He'd been trapped in the hospital room for a week now with only brief visits from his family.

Blaine couldn't help but think they were blaming him.

That wasn't fair.

It wasn't his fault that idiotic seniors decided to 'beat the gay' out of him because he was holding hands with a boy.

* * *

"Hello dear." Blaine looked up from his iPad (a gift Cooper had smuggled in for him) at the nurses voice.

Carol was a pretty blond woman who seemed more interested in Blaine getting better than his parents were.

"Hi."

"You have a visitor. A handsome young man wants to see you."

Blaine pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Kurt?"

* * *

Blaine breathed out a sigh of relief as the door opened. His parents hadn't told Blaine anything about Kurt and the nurses couldn't have.

Kurt poked his head though the door and Blaine finally got a good look at him. There was a purple bruise on his cheek and his eyes were red but Kurt still took Blaine's breath away.  His ever-beautiful eyes lit up as soon as he saw Blaine.

He threw his arms around Blaine (a difficult task in a sling) and just held him.

Blaine felt like a weight had been taken if his chest. Kurt was there - maybe scratched and bruised and with his arm in a heavy cast - but there. Safe and smiling and okay.

"I thought you were dead. I had nightmares about it." Kurt whispered, burying his head in Blaine's shoulder. (Blaine pretended it didn't make his heart flutter.)

"I'm okay." Blaine told him, taking and squeezing Kurt's hand tightly. He didn't want to let go.

"Blaine you have four broken ribs and one of your lungs had internal bleeding." Blaine winced a little.

Kurt sniffled, tears running down his pale face. Blaine hadn't even noticed he was crying.

"I know. That's not what I meant by okay." Blaine said. Kurt pulled away slightly, wiping his eyes with his scarf. (Kurt loved a good scarf.)

Kurt tilted his head slightly in confusion. "I... I don't understand."

Blaine smiled, the first real one since he had been brought into hospital. "You're here. I was worried about you too."

"I'm safe. It's you I'm worry about. They wouldn't stop..." Kurt cut himself off with a whimper.

Blaine bit his lip. "At least the music was pretty good."

It felt nice to laugh.

* * *

"We made the paper." Kurt announced, sitting down next to Blaine's bed. Blaine was glad of Kurt's constant visits, it was easy to get bored in hospital.

"Every cloud has a sliver lining." Blaine said sarcastically. (He spend too much time with Kurt.)

"And I thought I'd have to wait till Broadway for fame." Kurt said. (Blaine really did spend too much time with him.) (But at the same time, not enough time.)

"Who knew?"

Kurt merely rolled his eyes and continued scrolling. (Blaine couldn't resist Kurt and gave up his iPad five seconds into Kurt's puppy eyes.)

"I can't believe this!"

"What?" Blaine asked, leaning closer to try and read the article.

" _'After lack of evidence the trail of three eighteen year olds who were accused of attacking a gay couple at a Sadie Hawkins dance were cleared of all charges.'_ " Kurt read.

"What, the broken ribs don't count as evidence?"

" _'While one of the supposed victims has been released, his boyfriend is still in critical condition. We hope there are no repeat incidents.'_ "

Kurt screwed up the paper and threw it in the corner. " _Unbelievable_."

"It's not fair." Blaine agreed. He was too mad to even consider the fact he was called Kurt's boyfriend. (Did they read his wish list?)

"I can't believe they got let off. They left us for dead and the case has been dropped."

"What did we do to deserve this?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed bitterly. "We're gay Blaine."

"I'm not ashamed. _Never_. I'm proud of being different, it's the best thing about me."

* * *

Blaine looked up at the door opening. "Are you going to visit me every day?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting at the edge of Blaine's bed. "Of course I am silly."

"Well, don't you have anything better to do?"

"Do you honestly think that little of yourself?" Kurt asked, dropping his voice to something more intimate. Blaine felt his heart swell.

"Kurt it's sweet but-"

"I'm not here to be sweet. I'm here because you are and I care about you. I'm here because the moment when I wake up with nightmares  about the dance, all I want is to see you alive."

Kurt moved closer, reaching out to stroke Blaine's hair.

"And most importantly, I'm here because I love you." Kurt smiled shyly. "I know we went as friends but I was so excited for the dance because I could spend the whole night pretending it was a date."

"Kurt, me too."

"You pretended it was a date too?" Kurt asked, his blue eyes lighting up.

"I love you too."

"Oh." Kurt gasped, blushing.

He stepped even closer, leaning over Blaine's bed. Blaine closed his eyes as their lips finally met.

Everything was going to be okay.


End file.
